brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
James Cawood
James Cawood is a South African brickfilmer. He is known for his work as an admin and event co-ordinator for Brickfilm Day, a brickfilm community focused YouTube channel. He co-ordinated the Bohemian Rhapsody Trailer in LEGO project alongside Lewis Townley, and contributed the ‘Thor: The Dark World’ segment towards The Marvel Cinematic Universe in LEGO. Outside of Brickfilm Day, James is known for creating LEGO music videos, such as ‘Oasis - Wonderwall Recreated in LEGO’. Filmography | 2015 || Lego The Hobbit - The Battle Of Five Armies || |- | 2015 || Lego Lord of the Rings - Spiders || |- | 2015 || Lego Cafe - Halloween Special 2015 || |- | 2015 || Lego Harry Potter and the Cursed Child? || |- | 2015 || Star Wars - Episode VII: Alternative || |- | 2016 || The Crevice || Made for the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII |- | 2016 || Conquer of the Dead S2E1 || |- | 2016 || Lego Minecraft: Lucky Block Troll || |- | 2016 || Safe From Death? | Russian Roulette || |- | 2016 || Morris the Milkman! | Finish the Story || |- | 2016 || Conquer of the Dead S2E2 || |- | 2016 || FrozenLakeFilms VS LukeWarmStudios | The Ultimate Quiz || |- | 2016 || Lego PeteZahHutt VS Hacker || |- | 2016 || Chubby Bunny Challenge IN LEGO || |- | 2016 || Suicide Squad! | Quiz Off || |- | 2016 || Lego Minecraft: Preston’s Adventure || |- | 2016 || Bilbo’s Problems | Finish the Story || |- | 2016 || Lego The Hobbit - The Firework Fiasco || |- | 2016 || Lego Lord of the Rings - Gandalf's Wisdom || |- | 2016 || Lego Lord of the Rings - The Road Trip || Made for the Lego Lord of the Rings 15 Year Anniversary Event |- | 2017 || Closer to Death || Made for the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV |- | 2017 || When Barrels Attack || Made for BRAWL 2017 with Lewis Townley |- | 2018 || Liam Gallagher Makes Tea IN LEGO || Made for Brickfilm Day 2018 |- | 2018 || Ketchup V Mustard: Dawn of Sauce || Made for SHAC with Lewis Townley and "FrozenLakeFilms" |- | 2018 || Oasis - Wonderwall Recreated in LEGO || Made with Lewis Townley |- | 2018 || The Marvel Cinematic Universe in LEGO || Brickfilm Day collaboration |- | 2018 || Gorillaz - Empire Ants in LEGO || |- | 2018 || BLITZ || Made for BRAWL 2018 with Lewis Townley and John McErlean - 10th place entry |- | 2018 || RAGE || Made for the Brickfilm Day Animation Contest 2018 |- | 2018 || The Gig that Change my Life || Made for the Brickfilm Day Music Event |- | 2018 || Bohemian Rhapsody Trailer in LEGO || Brickfilm Day collaboration |- | 2018 || The Good, the Bad & the Queen - Recreated in LEGO || |- | 2018 || LEGO Gordon Ramsay: Rohan's Aid || Made for the Middle Earth Brickfilm Festival |- | 2019 || Mortality || Made for the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI - 9th place entry |- References